Ipod
by ForestLights
Summary: Naru confiscates Mai's Ipod. One shot.


**January 24**

**Friday**

"It's not right it's not fair what your missing over there..." The brunette sung softly along to the song as she filled the paper work that Naru had left at her desk earlier that day. Usually filing would be a tedious task to her but now that she finally had her own ipod to listen to filing didn't seem as bad as it usually did.

Mai continued to hum and every now and then repeat the lyrics. As she finished up she made her way back over to her desk, singing again. "...feel with your arms around me, I only wish you could see the way you love me..." Though unaware to the girl her boss had decided to step out of his office at that moment.

The dark haired boy didn't waste any time to voice his disapproval of her singing in the office, even if it was some what lovely. "Mai, this isn't a karaoke club." He said but he went unheard by the said girl. Naru grimaced then spoke again. "Mai!" He said loudly so she could hear. The girl jumped then turned to her angry boss. She pulled out her head phones and sat her ipod down on the table after she paused the song she was on.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want some tea?" She asked curiously, he usually wouldn't yell at her unless he wanted something.

"No, I want you to stop singing." He stated as he made his way across the room to lay another stack of papers on her desk.

"Oh!" Mai's hand flew over her mouth. Was she being that loud? "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was being that loud."

"It's not the fact that you were being loud, it's just the fact that this isn't a place to be singing, period." Naru's arctic eyes captured the girl's russet eyes with his, causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"Y-yeah okay it won't happen again boss." She said quickly. His icy stares always gave her the chills.

The boy said nothing as he turned away from the girl and made his way back to his office. "Make me some tea, Mai." He said before closing his office door behind him.

Mai glared at the office door for a long moment before making a mocking face. The girl huffed as she made her way into the small kitchen where she made tea for Naru daily. _Jezz what's his problem today. Sour puss..._She grumbled inwardly as she put the tea leaves into the kettle and turned the stove on.

A few moments later when the tea was done she briskly walked across the office and knocked softly on Naru's office door before entering. "I've got your tea." She announced as she brought the tea over to the boy and sat it down in front of him. As she did this she noticed her ipod sitting on his desk.

"H-hey! That's my ipod! What's your problem Naru!?"

Naru looked up from the book he was reading to give her a blank stare. "I confiscated it." He said flatly causing the girl to become even more angered.

"What for?!"

"Well, for one I never said that you could bring an ipod to work."

Mai glared at him, she couldn't believe him. But what bewildered her was how he got it in the first place. It must have been when he laid the files on her desk. He had her caught in his gaze so she didn't notice him take it! That sneaky...

"You never said I couldn't!"

"You never asked if you could." He retorted quickly before adding on. "Besides I can't have you singing around the office."

"I told you I was sorry!" Mai protested. "Besides when I listen to music it helps me work!"

Naru gave the girl a blank stare. "Well hearing you sing while you listen to music doesn't help me work, it's distracting." He took the cup of tea Mai had made then took a sip, it nearly burnt his tongue.

"For the third time I'm sorry. Jezz, fine I won't bring it back to work." She grumbled.

When Naru didn't say anything the girl went to reach for her ipod only for her hand to be swatted away. "You'll get it back after work." He said before handing her another file. "File this too." He said nonchalantly as if they hadn't even gotten into an argument.

Mai snatched the papers from him then left, murmuring numerous names that she often called him when she was angered.

While Mai went back to work filing Naru sat in his office looking over a few papers that would also be ready to file after his approval, though his eyes kept wondering to the magenta colored ipod that sat near the corner of his desk. In his mind he could hear the song that Mai had been singing.

The dark haired boy eyed the electronic device a bit longer before picking it up and turning it on. His curiosity at times took advantage of him. As he placed the ear bud in his ear he was surprised that the song was in English Mai was horrible at English so it was a wonder she even had that kind of music on her ipod. Naru soon became disinterested in the song that had been playing, rock music never was his taste. Even if the song was at a slow pace...

After he had changed the song to something more bearable to listen to, he scrolled through the girl's play list. Some songs he had recognized from american bands that he had heard about in England but the other songs were unfamiliar to him because they were Japanese He'd never really been that interested in music, and if he did listen to music it was classical.

When he hit the end of the list he had become bored, and his curiosity had disappeared. The boy took the ear bud out of his ear then sat the ipod back at the corner of his desk. Hours later Mai knocked on his door causing him to look up from his stack of papers. "I'm off work now, can I have my ipod back?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Naru only nodded then looked back down at his papers. As Mai began to leave she noticed that the song on her ipod had changed, she paused at the door then turned to Naru. "Hey..." She said accusingly. "Did you go through my ipod?"

The boy didn't say anything, he didn't even spare the girl a glance. Mai's eyes began to widen when the boy didn't say anything. "You did didn't you!" She exclaimed "You know that's invasion of personal privacy!"

Naru looked up at the girl. "I never said that I did. You only assumed that I did." He said boredly as he looked back down at the papers he'd been reviewing.

Mai eyed him suspiciously before huffing and turning away from him. "W-whatever. Good night Naru." She said before exiting his office, and closing his door with a soft slam.

After the girl had left Naru let out a soft sigh. It seemed that being around her was making him lose his touch at secrecy.

* * *

Just a drabble, nothing all that lovely. I wanted to fix it but I'm too lazy too!

So enjoy and tell me what you think! : D


End file.
